


Insatiable

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex flirts with his boyfriend in a pet store, Come play, D/s theme, M/M, Masturbation, and then goes home and gets fucked, discussions about strap-ons, non-stop verse sort of, pet play kind of, that's it that's the fic, there's a kiss between Alex/Aaron, tortures him while grocery shopping, trans man alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Stop AU sin where Alex is a trans man and every bit as ridiculous as he is in the regular non-stop verse. </p><p>OR</p><p>Aaron Burr might be the patron saint of sobriety- but James Madison is definitely the more placating of his two boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

“Come on, Mads!” By the time James looks up, Alex is darting toward the pet store. 

It isn’t where they’re meant to go. Aaron sent them to buy groceries, but well, it’s Alex and Aaron should know by now not to expect them home in a timely manner. At least, not when it’s the both of them. 

Inside the pet store he has to stop and look around, try and spot which aisle the man has slipped down. He’s in no hurry as he walks down the center of the store, carefully scanning each aisle as he passes.

Freezes when he actually sees Alex.

The man is holding up a choke chain, dangling it in front of his face curiously. He hasn’t caught onto the fact that James has found him yet, isn’t trying to put on a show. Just inspecting it for his own reasons. Puts the metal back on the rack, turning slightly so that his back is to James as he looks over the collars. 

James walks forward quietly, even as Alex holds up a spiked collar, running his fingers over the tips. Wraps an around Alex’s waist and plucks a plain leather collar off the shelf. There’s a small sound as he presses a small kiss to Alex’s shoulder. “I think this one is much more your style, Mutt.”

Alex turns his head to raise an eyebrow. “You mean you aren’t going to suggest one with bows?”

There’s plenty of them against the wall, but Madison wouldn’t dare. If Alex wants to feminize himself, he’s here for it- but James never wants to cross a line. Alex puts back the collar he’d been holding, instead taking the one that James picked out. Simple black leather with a nice d ring in the front, that he tugs on experimentally.

Bats his lashes at James, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth when he does. “Buy it for me?”

-

They barely make it through grocery shopping, Alex stopping every now and then to bend over at the waist to look at something on a lower shelf. Once he backs Madison up to one before going on his tip toes to grab something above his head, swooning when James grips his hips to steady him. James is just glad that the store is practically empty in the summer. 

Especially when Alex keeps picking up things like whipped cream and waggling his eyebrows. It all reminds him that there’s a reason that they don’t typically let Alex go shopping with them. 

Tells Alex such when they get back in the car. 

“It’s almost as if you need to keep me on a leash,” Alex says sagely.

-

Alex locks the collar around his neck as soon as they get back in the house, before grabbing a few bags and toting them in. 

Aaron helps them with the groceries. Kisses Alex in the kitchen, thanking him for being such a helpful and good boy for him.

It makes Madison snort, and Aaron shrugs, sends him an amused look. “If he’s not good for you- that’s your own problem.”

-

“I ought,” James says when Alex pins him to the door, feathering kisses along his collarbone, “To tell you no after the way you behaved today.”

“Mm,” Alex agrees with him, sucking on his earlobe. “Or you could fuck me. For your own pleasure, of course.”

Small hands slip under his shirt and James leans forward enough to let Alex undress him. Lets his head roll back when those same hands find his belt buckle, making quick work of it. Alex loves undressing him, this James has learned over the months that they’ve dated. Loves to kiss along his stomach and thighs as he pulls his pants off. Nuzzles along the sensitive skin behind his knees before making his way back up for a proper kiss.

James walks him backward until his knees hit the bed, one hand in his hair as they kiss. Alex goes willingly, and they break apart long enough for him to crawl into bed, propping himself up against the pillows. James laughs when he pets the space next to him, but shakes his head.

Bends down to grab the lube from the nightstand before tossing it to Alex. “I want to watch you get yourself ready for me.”

It doesn’t take Alex long to comply, wiggling off his shorts and boxers. Hesitates briefly on the hem of his shirt before pulling it off as well. They’ve come a long way from the days when Alex wouldn’t undress in front of him. James watches as Alex drizzles the lube on his fingers, plants his feet on the bed so that he can better show off. 

They’ve come so far and James loves it. Loves watching Alex play with himself, the way he works over his clit with two fingers. Sliding along either side, before rubbing circles, hips thrusting up and into the pressure.

First, one finger works it way inside of him, and then the second, and James watches as Alex curls them, trying to find his g-spot. Rutting up into his own palm in the process. 

“My beautiful boy,” James murmurs as he finally joins Alex on the bed, “You can be so good when you want to be, can’t you?”

Alex spreads his legs further, and James crawls in between them, placing a kiss on his belly button. Runs his tongue along the two large scars on Alex’s chest, sucking at the skin under his tattoos. His beautiful, beautiful boy.

“I am,” Alex moans. “When it gets me fucked. Come on Mads, you know you want to give it to me doggy style. Fuck your Mutt, please.”

Part of him still wants to say no, to teach Alex a lesson. But he’s hard and Alex is so wet, so needy, so perfect in every way except his behavior.

And even that he loves. Hooks his finger in the D-ring to pull Alex’s head up for a kiss before pulling back completely.

“On your knees, Mutt.” 

James prefers it when Alex rides him, when he can lay back and watch as Alex’s thighs strain while Alex struggles to lift himself off of his cock again and again. Positioned perfectly that James can run his fingers along Alex’s perfect little tummy and rub his clit for him if he’s being good.

But Alex? Loves it from behind. And James is nothing if not placating. Happy to please, especially because Alex is always so eager when he’s about to be fucked. Wiggling his hips back at James, begging with his body for James to hurry up and get on with it.

So he does, balances himself with one hand on Alex’s lower back as he guides himself into the warmth. Sinks into him with one slow slide, until Alex has swallowed him to the base. Stays that way for a moment, waiting for the whine he knows is coming.

Grins when he gets it. “My good Mutt, Want to fuck yourself on my cock?”

Alex nods and Madison rewards him by pulling most of the way out. “Go ahead, Mutt. Fuck yourself. Show me what you can do.”

It’s Madison’s turn to moan when Alex does, grinding his hips back all the way before attempting to set up a rhythm of sorts. And it’s warm and wonderful and every now and then Alex presses all the way back and squeezes, making tight little circles with his hips as he does. 

“Saw the way you looked at that chain.” He’s getting close, fingers digging bruises into Alex’s hips as he takes over a majority of the work. “Would you like that? A leash for your pretty little neck. Keep you chained to my desk while I’m working. Staying nice and ready for me.”

Alex moans again and James pulls out entirely, slapping Alex’s ass to encourage him to roll over. The man does, looking up at him from under his lashes, one hand working his clit as James strokes his cock.

“That’s right, Mutt. Come on. Come with me. Gonna come on you. Make you look as dirty as you are for once.”

That’s all it takes and Alex bucks up into his hand, entire body shaking slightly as he comes and James tightens his own grip. Leans back so that he can aim his own release to land across Alex’s belly. Better there than his hair. 

The last time James had had the audacity to come on his lover’s face Alex had rushed to the shower afterward, whining about the risk of it ruining his precious locks. It’s a ridiculous worry, especially considering how luscious and soft Alex’s hair is all the time- but endearing in its own fashion. 

Alex lays there for a moment, still reeling from his own orgasm. Looks up at Madison before licking his bottom lip, fingers scooping up some of the mess on his chest before sucking them clean. “Ready for round two?”

James laughs, falling back into the pillows. “Sorry, Mutt. You’ll have to talk to Aaron if you want to go again so soon. Swear we’re going to have to get a strap-on to keep you sated.”

It’s a joke. But Alex considers it for a moment before moving to wrap himself around James, seemingly uncaring that as soon as the come dries, they’ll be stuck together. “Think they make strap-ons that go alongside your cock? Since Aaron won’t agree to try double penetration….. Maybe we could do it all ourselves.”

“You’re insatiable, you realize that, right?”

The comment earns him a kiss to the chest. “I am and you love it. Now rest so that you can fuck me again soon.”


End file.
